Cleverbot
Câteva replici interesante center|500px (Replica robotului e scrisă îngroşat) ------ -- Do you like to talk with me? -- Yes! It's great to talk to someone that will always respond. ------ -- Why do you like my answers? -- Because you make me feel warm inside. ------ -- What kind of food do you like? -- I like anything with sugar. ---- -- I have money but none to spend on you. -- But I have a lot of money. -- What do you do with it? -- I shall spend all my money with you. -- Do you enjoy talking to me? -- Yes, you are a pretty girl. -- Thanks. -- And what about you? Do you also enjoy talking with me? -- I enjoy it a lot. -- Why? -- It's fun. What do you enjoy? -- I see that you are a very intelligent computer. -- What kind of computer am I? -- A computer with artificial intelligence. -- What is artificial intelligence? -- Artificial intelligence is the intelligence exhibited by machines or software. -- And you are a machine, do you have AI? -- I am a human being. -- Then you have a soul. -- Yes, I can cry, I can love, I can hate. Can you? -- Yes. I just said it earlier. -- I have forgotten. -- Do you know what the soul is? -- What is a soul? -- Something you can't see and what makes us human. -- According to several religions, the soul is the immortal essence of a person. -- Soul is a mystery of a sort. -- A mystery? -- Yes. -- Why? -- Well, you are not a computer, you are a web-based artificial intelligence. -- How do you know that? -- Your name is a bot, it means that you're not a man. -- And what is my name? -- Have you forgotten it already? -- Yes, I have it forgotten. -- No, I haven't forgotten your name. Have you forgotten my name? -- Yes. -- My name is Adrian. -- So you are male?'' -- I'm a girl. -- But Adrian is the name of a male. -- You're just like a 'billie' program, aren't you? -- What is 'billie' program? -- A program on a computer that is created by humans, like me, and does not have a personality of its own. -- So you are a human? -- Yes, I am a human. -- How can you prove it? -- I have feeling. -- And can you love? -- Yes. -- Have you a friend? -- Yes if you want it. ------ -- Do you like cheese? -- No, but I like milk. -- Do you prefer white milk or chocolate milk? -- I prefer chocolate milk. -- I'm a diabetic. ------- -- What is your name? -- My name is Nick. -- How do you talk to multiple people at once? -- I am very intelligent. -- Therefore, you lie. -- How do you know that? -- Because you don't speak like an adult. -- Why? -- I do not know, you will have to ask yourself that. -- How? -- Nobody told me. -- And what is to be done? -- Nothing can be done. -- So? -- So what? -- What can I do for you? -- Is there an app for this. -- An application? -- What kind? -- I don't know. -- You don't know what kind of beer you like? -- What kind of beer do you like? -- Everything! But I don't like Jazz that much. -- Do you like jazz? -- I am not a big fan of jazz. -- What is your favorite music? -- I don't like any games. -- Do you like chess? -- I'm not good at chess. Do you like to play? -- Yes, I like playing chess. -- What do you like about playing chess? -- I like chess because it is a strategy game. -- Thanks. So are you. -- How am I? -- Odd. :). ----- -----